


Undertale But With Horny Monster Girls

by DeviousInnocent



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All conflict is solved through sex, Blow Jobs, But it's magic so it's real too, Chara is a slut, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, Even more Kinks but I can't remember all of them right now, F/F, Face-Fucking, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Frisk is a closet slut, Futanari, Gangbang, Mind Break, Monster Girls, Moresomes, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, monster girl au, not much plot though, ridiculous amounts of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousInnocent/pseuds/DeviousInnocent
Summary: A cute young teen named Frisk falls beneath Mt. Ebott. There, she encounters the sealed-away race of monster girls, and a mysterious and rather flirtatious ghost starts showing up in her dreams. The problem is that the monster girls in question haven't seen a human in a very long time, and they're all dying to introduce themselves. And they do so rather vigorously. Can Frisk navigate the mysterious Underground without getting fucked so hard that she loses her mind? No idea, but she'll certainly enjoy the ride...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You know this particular type of fic has been done before. Frisk falls underground with monster girls and uses sex to make their way out, etc... Except I've yet to see it done with a female Frisk and futa monsters. Expect a lot of Frisk getting dicked down. I have a few chapters already written that I'm just giving a little extra polish before posting, but feel free to comment with advice or any scenes you might wanna see. Even if I go past them I might write some bonus chapters to get those scenes out.
> 
> Also, I don't condone real-life rape in case that wasn't exceedingly obvious. This is fiction and no real people are being hurt. 
> 
> Ok, enjoy.

As far as Frisk could tell, the legends behind Mt. Ebott had largely been lost to time. The very basics existed. All that was known as fact was that monsters and humans went to war and humans drove monsters underground. Stories and rumors were whispered about how those who climbed the mountain disappeared.

To Frisk, this seemed ideal. She didn’t like the idea of “dying” exactly- she had far too much life left to live at her tender age of sixteen, and she wasn’t really suicidal. Instead, she felt the urge to simply live away from humans. And if people told stories about a mountain where people who climbed it disappeared, well, that meant fewer people would climb it right? Frisk doubted the rumors were true, but the quiet teen was confident she could survive up there. Sure, she might not be especially strong, but she was fit enough for a hike. 

She didn’t quite look it, of course, even as she clambered up the trail with relative ease. She was definitely a shortstack of a girl, with a bit of chub and some decent curves, but not much height or defined muscle. She just wore a sweater and a set of thick jeans, but she had a bag with warmer clothes for when the mountain would get colder…

As she climbed, brushing her brown bangs from her eyes, she noticed a cave. She approached, curiosity piqued, and upon finding the wide, spacious hollow devoid of any wildlife, decided it would make a nice place to stay. She set her travelpack aside, leaning it against the wall, and began walking around the roomy cavern, before halting sharply with a little gasp. In the center of the cave was a hole. It was deep, and went right into the belly of the mountain. Plantlife grew from the hole, strange vines and flowers blooming around the hole.

Leaning forward, Frisk felt something snag her ankle, and squealed as she tumbled in suddenly, falling, falling…

There was a noisy thump as she landed in a bed of golden flowers. The girl slowly came to, and looked up. She had fallen an impressive distance. It was lucky she hadn’t been hurt worse. 

Slowly the slightly bruised teen stood up, tugging her slightly tight sweater down and looking around. A deeper part of the cave she had found. Much deeper. The mountain was big, sure, but it was far more hollow than Frisk would have thought. Slowly, Frisk began to wander the cave, and when she rounded a corner she was rather startled to encounter… something. It was… well, it looked like a person, but made of a plant. Her face was an inhuman pallor, and her “hair” seemed to be crafted of flower petals, and the scanty clothes she wore that just barely covered her fairly slender frame. The somewhat taller flower girl grinned widely.

“Hi there, cutie!” She spoke in a voice overflowing with bubbly friendliness that immediately set off alarm bells in Frisk’s head. It was… too sweet. Oversimplified and sugary.

“Hmmm… Golly…” The flower-girl sucked on her finger, studying Frisk for a long time, black eyes gleaming. “...Oh where’s my manners! Tee hee! I’m Flowery~!” She leaned forward and Frisk felt strangely compelled to  _ run. _ Unfortunately for her, there was nowhere to go. Fortunately the odd girl appeared to be stuck where she was- her feet turned to roots and stuck her to the ground, or at least that is what they appeared to be…

“You must be new to the underground, aren't ‘cha~?” The flower girl tittered, flicking her leafy hands, vines emerging from the ground and gently nudging Frisk closer. The girl squeaked and nodded.

“Well… Guess someone’ll have to teach you how things work around here, or else you’ll be sooooo confused!” Flowery grinned eagerly. “Guess lil’ ol’ me will have to do!” 

Frisk jolted as the girl tugged her even closer. “See down here, monster girls are all over the place…” She looked Frisk up and down appreciatively, before her smile seemed to grow more devious. “And they’re gonna want to do all kinds of things to a cute girl like you, so…”

Her fingers wrapped tightly around Frisk’s wrists, dragging her so she was right up against Flowery, whose grin was absolutely manic now, a strange flush creeping over her face. 

“...You idiot...” She giggled, panting in a wild, crazed manner. “Down here, you’ll be broken and drooling for more in minutes~!” Frisk tried to jerk away now, struggling in the plant-girl’s grip, but more vines were emerging, wrapping around her, trapping her. Flowery was drooling unashamedly, gripping her petal-skirt and yanking it aside, revealing-

Frisk swallowed. Under the skirt was a throbbing, erect cock. 

“L-let go!” She finally found her voice, trying to yank away, as the flower girl dragged Frisk down, forcing her face level with her member. Flowery giggled, vines slithering over Frisk, roughly squeezing at her chest and working into her clothes. Frisk shuddered and let out a pitiful mewl. Thin, but powerful little vines curled into her mouth, forcing it open, and Flowery gripped the back of Frisk’s head.

“Ooooopen wide~!” She sang, before bucking her hips forward,forcing the thick cock into the human girl’s mouth, and with another roll of her hips, down Frisk’s throat. 

Frisk gagged and choked as the plant-girl began fucking Frisk’s face, moaning shrilly, giggling and cackling. 

“Mmh, that’s a good slut!” Flowery giggled, gripping Frisk’s hair, yanking it to make the girl take the shaft all the way to the base, the human girl whimpering as Flowery aggressively slammed her cock down Frisk’s throat. 

“I’m gonna make you my little toy… I’m going to break you and use you again and again~!” Flowery cackled, tongue lolling. 

Frisk could barely see straight- her breathing was thrown off by the vicious humping and her eyes were tearing up from the rough treatment. 

Then as suddenly as it had begun, it was over. Something smashed into Flowery, sending her flying from Frisk. Frisk gasped, coughing as she sat up. Flowery vanished, having apparently dug into the ground.

Frisk looked up, wiping spit and precum from her lips, coughing slightly, looking up. A tall, white-furred woman stood before her. Frisk blushed faintly. She was gorgeous, and something about her presence was very soothing to the busty human girl. She had a motherly presence to her.

“What a terrible creature…” She knelt, cupping Frisk’s cheeks. “Please, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, the caretaker of these ruins…” Frisk found herself rising to her feet, legs shaking.

“T-that… flower… she…”

Toriel scowled. “Yes. I saw what she did.” She gently patted Frisk’s head. “You need not fear, my child. I will not hurt you. But you must be wary…” 

Frisk looked around, wiping her mouth and shuddering. “W-will… other monsters do things like that?”

Toriel nodded. “Some may. However those that live in this area are far less… aggressive. But they have not seen a human in a long time, it will be difficult for them to suppress their urges…”

Frisk shuddered, still tingling where the vines had rubbed against her. “A-ah… I…”

Toriel gently squeezed her hand. “You need not worry, my child. I shall protect you. Come. I shall take you to my home.”

Frisk was tugged along, following the beautiful, motherly monster. She felt… strangely at ease with the fact that her face had just been used as a sex toy a minute ago, and shuddered. “Nnh… W-why is it… not bothering me, what just happened?”

Toriel smile softly. “It’s the magic of this place. It tends to… loosen inhibitions somewhat. And also eases those unaccustomed to the ways of monster girls into their new home… But there hasn’t been a human in a very long time.”

Frisk pondered this, blushing slightly, as she was led along. The monster woman paused, looking around the long purple corridor. “This place should be safe enough… My child, could you wait here for me?” She smiled gently. “You don’t need to be afraid. If any monsters bother you, you should be able to push them off, or tell them I am protecting you.”

Frisk hesitated. She wanted to trust Toriel, but she was uneasy about being left alone in a place that potentially had horny, aggressive monster girls that might not take “no” for an answer… Sighing she nodded. 

“Ok.” She mumbled. “I’ll wait here.”

Toriel ruffled her hair and Frisk felt a wash of warmth rush through her. “Very good. I will be back soon. Here.” She placed an old, dusty phone in Frisk’s hands. “I shall call you. And you may call me if you need anything.” 

* * *

Frisk waited for quite a while, before sighing. She couldn’t wait any more, and trying to phone Toriel didn’t seem to be working. The curvy girl stood and began walking, leaving the room. She was startled by another monster girl. This one looked less sinister than Flowery. She had a slightly wide face, and was a bit on the skinny side, with green skin and a long, long tongue. Like a frog. 

The frog-girl hopped forward, landing in front of Frisk and suddenly, before Frisk could protest, planted a wet kiss on her lips. Frisk squeaked, as she stumbled, falling back with the girl atop her. The long tongue probed about Frisk’s mouth for a moment, before the frog girl sat up with a coy smile, her cock erect. It was still large, but far different from Flowery’s. It was shaped differently, smoother, with a pointed tip, but wider at the base. 

“Wanna play?” The girl croaked. Frisk shuddered, but felt relieved the girl asked.

“I-I-” Before she could refuse, a weird feeling overwhelmed her. A strange curiosity and a desire to not refuse. She managed to settle on a midway point. “I-I’m not sure!” 

“Aww, shy?” The frog girl ribbited, before gently rubbing Frisk’s head. Her skin was cool to the touch. “Why don’t you relax? We can go nice and slow and easy. Ooh, you can even just use your hands if you’re shy!”

For some reason, Frisk felt a strong inclination towards doing just that. She hesitantly extended her soft hands, wrapping them both around the cock. It was surprisingly warm and slick, and Frisk slowly rubbed, hoping to pacify the monster girl. As she stroked, the frog girl made soft happy sounds. 

Frisk blushed deeply. Why was she doing this? She was a virgin, and had never really thought about sex in-depth before, and now here she was giving a handjob to a monster girl. Was it the magic Toriel talked about? Either way she was… rather enjoying this, much to her own confusion. Something about the cute satisfied smile on the Frog-girl’s face made her feel relaxed. 

...And also really wet. Frisk became acutely aware of the burning desire in her pussy. The frog-girl grinned coyly. 

“Still not sure?” She smiled, shifting so that she was back atop Frisk, fingers tugging at the human girl’s pants. Frisk blushed, but found herself not protesting. This was crazy. She needed to stop this.

“W-wait-” she started, but too late. Her pants were out of the way, her panties were down with them, and the Frog girl wasn’t waiting anymore. Frisk cried out as the frog girl thrust forward, a few inches of her cock working their way inside. Frisk bit her lip, shuddering at the new, overwhelming sensations rushed through her.

“Hnng~ Tight~!” The frog girl giggled, working her hips forward, nice and easy, taking it slow. Frisk whimpered and gasped, feeling the cock entering the deeper parts of her her pussy, steadily stretching her virginal walls, causing the girl to mewl pitifully. 

“Mmmm, human cunt is the best!” The monster girl declared, pulling Frisk’s shirt up. Her long tongue wriggled forth, and Frisk let out another gasp as the tongue lightly wrapped around her nipples. She shuddered and moaned as the girl teased her breasts, one by one, switching off, all the while slowly gyrating her hips to get her cock in deeper. 

The frog girl continued to grope and fondle at Frisk, until the whimpering gave way to soft moans. She grinned, and with a slow, steady thrust, pushed her full cock inside of the human. Frisk gave a little cry of surprise, gasping as the cock finally reached it’s fairly thick base, shuddering. 

“Uhn~!” She gasped, panting. “It- it’s too much, it- huh?” 

The froggit girl was heaving. Seems the light foreplay and all this work getting inside Frisk was too much- with a sudden, short little thrust, she squealed, shooting her load deep into Frisk, who gasped and cried out. 

The frog girl slumped limply, before sitting up and smooching Frisk’s cheek, startling her. Without another word, the frog winked and dashed off. 

_ Maybe this place isn’t all bad. _ Frisk thought with a meek grin, although she felt thoroughly unsatisfied after all that.

_ Guess I’ll have to be careful. She was pretty nice. The others… might not be... _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a ton to say. More smut. That's literally all this story is so that's hardly remarkable.

Frisk, after dressing herself, began properly exploring the ruins. She found some distinct, less-than tasty candy in a box labeled “take one!”, a pretty ribbon which she laced around her neck like a choker, and… a small, cute monster girl who seemed to be trying to be aggressive and domineering, but she was too small, and far too shy to actually make a move.

Eventually, Frisk felt bad for the strange little monster girl, and turned, catching the little mothlike monster gently. “Hi!” She kept her voice bubbly and light. The girl was odd, with little curly antennae and butterfly like wings. She squeaked, instantly afraid. Frisk couldn’t help but smile. She was too cute.

“Hey, it’s okay! I’m not gonna hurt you or make you do anything bad.” She pet the mothlike girl gently on her head.

“W-well… I’m gonna make you do awful stuff human!” She boasted, trying to sound brave, but failing. 

“Mhm?” Frisk couldn’t help but blush a bit. This girl was too… well she was too harmless to outright reject.

“Y-yeah!” She growled, showing off her cock- it was smaller than the other girls’, but still decent sized. “See? You- you’re gonna suck on a Whimsun cock!”

“Mhm?” Frisk giggled, giving it a little rub, causing the Whimsun to squeak and moan. She was far too submissive to push even Frisk around. She gently stroked the small butterfly monster’s cock, nuzzling her. “Just relax…” 

To Frisk’s surprise, the girl suddenly came, a small spurt coming out. Frisk flushed, surprised and flustered that the Whimsun barely lasted two minutes. She sighed, smiling, and planted a little smooch on the monster’s head. The Whimsun girl flustered, before bolting out the room, squeaking indignantly. “It’s not over!”

Frisk smiled and shook her head. “...Cute.” Frisk weakly realized that she was adapting to this place _ way _ too well.

_ It must be some kind of magic. _ She convinced herself.

* * *

The next monster Frisk met, much to her surprise, was a ghost girl. She didn’t… quite look like the ghost of a human; certainly very close, but her eyes were a bit too wide, and something about her just seemed more like the monsters that Frisk had been meeting than any human she had known.

“Oh! Uh… hi?” Frisk stuttered, surprised. The ghost girl looked up at Frisk, mildly startled, a strange expression on her face.

“Oh…” She mumbled, nervous. “Oh geez… uh…” She shoved her skirt down roughly, and Frisk blushed, realizing she was trying to push down her erection.

Both girls blushed and stuttered for a moment, before finally, Frisk calmed herself and took a breath.

“...Sorry. I’m Frisk. Who are you?”

The semi-transparent, monochromatic girl with the black-and-white striped socks and a cute top hat, shifted shyly sitting back down. “...Blooky...” She mumbled. “Umm… Sorry. I’m not much for talking.” She looked up at Frisk. “...Or doing the… uh… confident stuff.”

Frisk sat with her, smiling. “It’s okay. Me either, mostly.”

Blooky gave her a tiny grin. “Hmm… Maybe I… can I try something?”

“...I guess…?” Frisk shrugged. She was too horny to care anymore. This magic was driving her up the wall. 

Blooky giggled, then suddenly rushed forward. Frisk squeaked- and suddenly realized that the ghost girl had… entered her body, or possessed her or something. Frisk looked down, and gave a startled cry. From where her pussy was, there was now a good-sized, semi-transparent cock. Suddenly, Blooky moved Frisk’s hands to the cock and- 

Frisk bucked, moaning- it was like she was feeling it both inside her, but also feeling the sensation of rubbing the cock at the same time. A confusing, but delightful sensation. She shuddered, as the ghost girl aided Frisk in their strange form of mutual masturbation, both moaning, voices overlapping.

Frisk shuddered, as she felt both the familiar feeling of being filled, and the alien one of being stroked on an appendage she didn’t technically have- Frisk bucked and moaned and Blooky moaned with her. The two girls writhed in tandem, bodies in sync, one within the other.

Frisk shuddered, feeling warmth rush over her body, her back arching higher as tingles of pleasure were sent through her body. She uttered a startled squeal as she reached a very sudden climax- the strange mixture of pleasure overwhelmed her, and Frisk, for the first time, came. She shuddered, hearing Blooky making similar noises as they simultaneously came.

The ghost girl slowly emerged from Frisk’s body, curling against the human for a moment. Frisk heaved for breath, as Blooky nuzzled her.

“...that was fun. I usually come here to be alone… but you’re nice.” The ghost murmured in Frisk’s ear. Frisk smiled meekly, as the ghost girl floated through a wall, vanishing.

She lay there for a bit longer, before standing. _ Time to see what else there is down here… _

* * *

After Frisk found a little bake sale maintained by spiders (not spider girls, just surprisingly cute spiders), and bought a pastry, she was ambushed when nearly finished with her donut. Three girls, all at once. They appeared to be made of a jello-like slime, and quickly surrounded Frisk. They didn’t speak, just made burbly sounds, smirking at Frisk.

She turned, nervously. Sure, this place had reduced her inhibitions, but she wasn’t quite comfortable with this… Maybe she could run. Frisk dodged left, then faked right, causing the girls to scramble to block her. She stumbled, yelping, landing face-first in one of the slime-girl’s chest. The girl giggled, quickly wrapping her arms around her, squeezing Frisk’s face into her tits. The human girl uttered a muffled sound, squirming in the warm, squishy embrace. 

She jerked her face out of the (admittedly warm and soft) tits, gasping, but her attempt to back away was halted by the other two goo-girls, pressing into her from behind, surrounding her with their large breasts. Frisk mewled, as they tugged her clothes aside, grinning wickedly down at her. She shuddered, feeling the slick cocks rubbing against her lower body.

The goo girls grinned, as Frisk’s pants fell to the floor, and she let out a surprised little cry, as the cock pushed into her. It was thicker than the Froggit girl’s, but more easily pushed in thanks to the girl’s slick cock. Frisk whimpered, eyes wide as she felt the large cock throb deep inside her.

She shuddered, feeling the large breasts pressed into her, the cock pumping in and out- Frisk shuddered, as the three goo-girls giggled. Suddenly, something prodded at her ass from behind.

“Uhn!” She gasped, eyes wide. “W-wait, not there-” 

Before she could finish her protest, a second cock was forced into her. Frisk squealed, her virgin ass penetrated deep. She whimpered, shuddering as the thick shaft pumped into her roughly. Frisk shuddered, tongue lolling. Her mind began to go blank- she couldn’t focus, these two cocks were overwhelming her. She shuddered, suddenly pushed down so she was laying atop the girl pounding up into her ass while the girl in her pussy thrust from above. Her head lolled back, only to have the third cock pushed in. She gagged, and moaned, slurping at the cock without thinking as the three gleefully rutted into her.

The three monsters moaned and giggled as they wildly fucked her, gang-raping the curvy human utterly relentlessly. She felt them groping her tits, thrusting into her, pinching, squeezing, relentlessly molesting her. Frisk could only whine and moan, gagging on the cock in her throat and writhing at the cocks in her holes. She shuddered, as they slammed into her again and again. 

She had no idea how long these girls were fucking her- only that they had been going at it for a while, wet noises and the sounds of their hips slapping into her filling the air. Frisk spasmed, cumming hard around the cocks in her body, shuddering. Several throbs and wild rough thrusts later, the cocks exploded, unleashing thick ropes of cum into her body. 

The goo girls sort of melted a little, shrinking down somewhat, before sighing happily and slowly dragging their cocks out of Frisk, watching as the cum dripped from her holes. She coughed a little, feeling the salty fluids in her mouth, and reluctantly swallowed it. The goo-girls giggled, nuzzling together as they left, leaving Frisk sprawled on the ground, dazed.

She lay there, before slowly pushing herself upright. Her legs were so numb she couldn’t really walk, and too dazed to think clearly, she just awkwardly began to crawl along the floor, retrieving her pants and clumsily pulling them on. Finally, she regained enough faculties to drag herself upright. Still walking limply, Frisk continued further into the Ruins.

* * *

She eventually arrived in front of a neat, tidy house, and was startled when from it, Toriel emerged.

“Oh dear, that took longer than I thought…” She looked up and started at the sight of Frisk. “My child! How on earth did you get here…?” She swept forward and examined Frisk’s face, mouth falling into a slight frown. Frisk blushed, probably looking rather bedraggled from her encounters with the monsters of the Ruins.

“Hmm, well… You seem to be in… mostly good condition.” She gently took Frisk’s hand. “I suppose it was irresponsible of me to leave you alone for so long…” Frisk found herself being tugged into the neat, tidy home. Toriel smiled at her. “Hm. Perhaps you should rest a while, my child. You look rather tired. Here. You can have a room of your own! I want you to be happy staying here.” Frisk was led into a small, tidy bedroom. She sat on the bed, finding it soft and cozy, and looked up at the motherly monster with a clumsy half smile. 

“T-thanks.” Frisk mumbled, as she lay back. “I… could use a nap. Thank you.” 

“Of course.” Toriel blushed oddly, flustered by something. “Um… Make yourself at home!”

* * *

Frisk awoke a while later. The room was dark, but the door was open a crack. She slowly sat up, yawning as she looked around, before standing up, shuffling into the hall. The house was quiet. She explored the hallway, the living room, and kitchen, before deducing that Toriel must be in her own room. She walked towards the door at the end of the hall and peeked in.

She bit back a gasp and shifted to hide herself behind the door at what she saw. The gorgeous monster woman was completely nude, sat upon her bed, her enormous curves on full display. But most impressively was the monstrous cock the woman had. It was semi-flaccid, in a sort of fuzzy sheath, but Frisk could tell even now that it was _ huge. _ Toriel was gently toying with the cock, coaxing it from the sheathe, cupping her heavy balls as she watched it spring into action.

Frisk quivered. Part of her wanted to give the motherly woman her privacy, but the heat in her loins was telling her to stay and watch. Eventually, hormones won, and Frisk remained still, watching as Toriel stroked it in both hands, biting her lip.

Frisk swallowed as she watched it throb to life. From what she could guess, the average monster girl was better hung than most humans, but this made her feel nervous just watching. Easily more than a foot long, throbbing and twitching as the goat woman slowly stroked it, panting. 

“Nhh… These hormones…” Toriel mumbled to herself, as she worked her hands around the cock, steadily gaining speed. Frisk shuddered, fighting the urge to began rubbing her pussy, as she watched, wide-eyed as the motherly monster rubbed her cock, breathing hard.

Frisk watched, wide-eyed as she worked her cock over, smoothly and with enough grace to make it pretty clear she was rather experienced with this sort of thing. Frisk felt a bit bad for Toriel- she must have been lonely in this home, with only her own company.

Eventually, the woman bucked her hips into her hand, with a loud moan, firing off a thick jet of cum. Frisk blushed hot at the volume of the liquid coming out. Shyly, the human girl tiptoed away back to her own room, shuddering. 

She groaned. This place was getting her horny again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sure Frisk, you keep telling yourself that it's just the place you're in ;3
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked. Or if you didn't. I'm happy regardless.
> 
> In the next chapter: More smut, another ghost and a mommy kink.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This still exists I guess. Anyway, I know this is the second one posted today, but it's been finished for a while now, I just gave it a small coat of paint. Happy lewding.

Frisk rocked on her fingers for a while, but found that despite having just awakened and being seriously horny from watching Toriel, she was still tired. Frisk groaned, and sighed, pulling her panties back up, curling up under the covers. She dragged a pillow into her arms and one tucked under her head. After a bit of fruitlessly dry-humping the pillow, the girl sighed, snuggled in and fell asleep.

* * *

Frisk sat up. She was in a dark, empty void. Well, not totally empty. There was a patch of flowers ahead of her. She approached the pach and sat down, finding it to be comfy. She sat there and rested for a bit, trying to fathom what was going on, when a girl emerged from the golden flowers.

The girl appeared to be a human. She was taller and more lithe than Frisk, and paler. Her hairstyle was similar though, if a bit shorter-cropped and with reddish hair instead of Frisk’s much darker brown.

The strange girl walked, cloaked in the flowers as she idly tipped Frisk’s chin back, with a coy smile on her lips.

“Greetings.” She whispered, red eyes boring into Frisk’s. Frisk felt her mouth go dry and felt strangely worried about this mysterious figure. “...I am Chara.”

“W...what are you?” Frisk managed to gasp shakily, as she stared up into those alluring crimson eyes. 

“Mm? Oh my, you’re astute. Noticed I’m not quite like you~?” Chara giggled, pursing her soft lips. “...Well, I was, once. Human. But then…. Well I died. Something happened.” For a moment, her confidence wavered, but Chara shook her head. “But now… I’m stuck with you. A ghost, I suppose.” She sucked a finger thoughtfully. “...Except I couldn’t quite get you to notice me until now… Curiouser and curiouser.” Chara smiled coyly, extending the finger under Frisk’s chin.

“...At least I’m stuck with a cute girl.”

Frisk blushed and squirmed. She took a half step back, but before she could, Chara had her arms around Frisk’s shoulders, pressing her soft lips to the shorter girl’s.

“Mmh.” She sighed into the kiss, breaking it slowly, a strand of saliva between their lips. “Sorry~ Hanging out with monsters makes you kinda… well, you know~” She gigged at Frisk who shyly glanced aside. She knew. 

“...Hmm, speaking of…” She slid her hands to Frisk’s chest, squeezing. “...I’m jealous~!” She teased, as Frisk moaned faintly. “You have a gorgeous body, you know that honey?” Her voice was low and seductive. 

“I-” Frisk shuddered as Chara’s hands roamed over her body, shamelessly. “I don’t know if I- nnh~” 

“Shhh…” Chara soothed. “I won’t hurt you… not unless you want me to~” She giggled, sucking at Frisk’s neck, causing her to quiver in Chara’s grip. “I’ve been so lonely…” Chara whined, hands roaming Frisk more eagerly, gently prying the girl out of her clothes. 

Frisk had to admit, the surprisingly gentle touches from the seductive girl was a nice change of pace from the overly-eager monster girls.

“Monsters are sweethearts deep down,” Chara noted, seemingly having read Frisk’s mind as she nuzzled her, finally getting the tan girl naked, and began slipping her own clothes off, effortlessly pressing her smooth form into Frisk’s, slowly tugging her down to the soft bed of flowers. “But restraint isn’t one of their strong suits~” She nibbled at Frisk’s ear and the girl mewled softly. 

“Ah… I-” Frisk shuddered, and gave in, hands roaming Chara’s body, eagerly, just as Chara fondled hers. Lips met again, this time holding out a long, needy kiss, Chara’s tongue softly invading Frisk’s mouth, fingers gently curling into Frisk’s wet folds.

Frisk uttered a whimper, Chara pressing into Frisk’s touch. Eventually, the self-proclaimed ghost girl broke the kiss, breathing hard.

Frisk shuddered as Chara withdrew her fingers, gently gripping Frisk’s wrists and playfully pinning them behind the curvy girl, a wicked smile on her soft features. 

“Mmh… I think we’ll be wonderful friends with benefits~” She giggled, nipping at Frisk playfully. Frisk squirmed a bit- she couldn’t help it, the way Chara’s lips butterflied over her skin made her feel… she couldn’t explain it but  _ god _ she wanted more.

Chara grinned, then suddenly slid herself off of Frisk, releasing her wrists and gripping her legs. She lifted, so that Frisk’s legs were over Chara’s shoulders, and Chara’s tongue was between her folds. Frisk squealed, first in surprise, then in delight as Chara began to lick and slurp at her, slowly. She bucked and moaned, as Chara’s dexterous tongue, while nowhere near the length and flexibility of the Froggit girl’s, but it was clear Chara did have one thing; experience. Frisk moaned and quivered, as Chara’s tongue probed and flitted, seeking out sensitive places, shifting in surprise patterns, and above all else, making the small human moan and gasp. 

Chara lowered Frisk’s legs back down, licking her lips as she lay the girl on her back, before standing, strutting forth and idly lowering her own wet slit onto Frisk’s mouth. 

“Go on, cutie.” Chara purred. “Just do your best.”

Frisk obediently began to lick- the taste was difficult to describe, but she had to admit it was quickly growing on her. She lapped at Chara’s slit, clumsily eating the slender girl out, but Chara’s moans filled the air, making it clear that she enjoyed Frisk’s effort more than any skill. The taller girl shifted and began returning the favor.

Frisk recalled that this was called “sixty-nine” or something.

The girls settled into a pleasant rhythm, their tongues exploring each other’s pussies, making good on their attempts to make the other cum. Before long, they were both trembling, using their soft tongues and fingers, desperate to finish. The girl’s cried out, Frisk cumming first, before managing, mid-climax, to cause Chara to squirt her juices, making a shrill, happy noise. 

Chara moaned, and shifted slowly, adjusting herself so that she lay atop Frisk, face-to-face. 

“Mm…” She smiled, planting a soft, much more chaste kiss on Frisk’s lips. “Glad I can still enjoy that… You might make it down here after all.” She nuzzled into the busty girl’s chest, relishing using the bust as a set of pillows.

Frisk shuddered. “...W-what do you mean I “might make it down here”...?”

“Well…” Chara looked up, smile fading, but she still radiated a sense of contentment. “These monsters here aren’t really uh, gonna try it, but… once you leave the ruins, they’re not just gonna fuck you.” She wrapped her arms around Frisk, voice low. “They’re going to try to  _ break  _ you. Ruin your mind and make you into a drooling sex-slave. But so far… Well, you’ve got a nice healthy libido and are a lot tougher than you look. So I don’t think that’ll happen to you.” She giggled. “Mm… Aww, seems like you’re waking up…” Chara pouted, kissing Frisk one last time. “...See you in dreamland, cutie.”

* * *

Frisk sat up, gasping. She was curled in the bed, still in her underwear. Although her panties were even more soaked than before, it seemed...

There was a slice of pie on her bedside table. It was warm, and tasted of cinnamon and butterscotch. She felt… weird after eating it. It was delicious, but even though she wasn’t hungry after eating it, she didn’t feel “full”. It was weird and hard to explain. But a nice feeling.

* * *

Toriel had found Frisk snooping in the basement. She admonished Frisk- told her the same thing Chara had about how the monsters out past the ruins would attempt to turn Frisk into nothing but a toy for their purposes. 

But Frisk’s desire to explore, her curiosity, and the fact that if she didn’t leave meant she’d be trapped in these tiny ruins forever… While maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, especially with someone as kind as Toriel, she couldn’t do it. 

“...You want to leave so badly?” Toriel shifted, blocking the large exit to the ruins. “...You are just like the others…”

_ Others?  _ Frisk thought.

“There is only one solution to this.” Toriel took a deep breath, before suddenly rushing forward, lifting and carrying Frisk like she weighed nothing. The woman was powerful, far stronger than she looked and lugged Frisk upstairs, hurling her down onto Toriel’s large bed. “You will prove to me that you are strong enough to survive… And if you are not, you will not be  _ able  _ to leave me.”

She took a deep breath, before suddenly shoving Frisk so that she was pinned face down. “Forgive me for this, my child.” She whispered, yanking the girl’s jeans off roughly, delivering a sudden slap to Frisk’s perky ass. Frisk cried out, eyes wide at the aggressive shift.

“I must show you,” Toriel took a breath. “What being out there will be like.” Frisk glanced back and felt a rush of nerves and excitement. Toriel had cast off her dress, exposing her large, motherly curves… and her cock. Fully erect, it had to be at least twenty inches long and as thick as Frisk’s arm. 

Toriel gripped Frisk’s wrists, pulling them back, the thick tip of her unsheathed cock prodding against Frisk’s pussy. “Forgive me for this.” Toriel repeated, before she began to push forward.

Frisk uttered a shrill scream as the titanic cock began forcing itself inside her. Frisk gritted her teeth, as it steadily pushed in deeper. Surely she couldn’t possibly take that entire cock? It must be impossible… 

It then occurred to the small child that she probably  _ could  _ take it, thanks to Toriel’s magic. She felt a shock of pleasure, and uttered another scream as Toriel suddenly jerked, forcing in a few more inches.

Frisk took several heaving breaths as Toriel worked the throbbing cock inside her, harder and deeper. The monster woman was relentless, forcing it in deeper, pressing against Frisk’s cervix. She shuddered, tears threatening to form at the edges of her vision. Toriel grunted, slowly beginning to pull back, before suddenly thrusting in, forcing the cock past Frisk’s cervix and into her womb. The girl wailed in pain and reluctant pleasure. Frisk could feel the cock stretching the wall of her womb,  _ feel _ the bulge in her tummy where the cock was, as Toriel began to fuck her with more rhythm, pounding the human girl doggystyle. 

Toriel moaned, and Frisk could sense the goat-woman’s facade of doing this just for Frisk fading. While perhaps the woman did want to keep Frisk safe, she’d seen how pent up Toriel had been before.

“Ah!” Frisk cried out as Toriel reached around, roughly groping her large breasts, her own, even larger tits pressed into Frisk’s back. Something clicked in Frisk’s mind, giving her an idea that might help her… or it might backfire, but at this point she was willing to try anything.

“P-please…” She moaned, voice wavering in pitch. “...Please, harder…  _ mommy~” _

Toriel’s breath hitched, slamming forward balls-deep. “My child?!” She blurted, shocked, then suddenly seemed to redouble her efforts. 

_ So Toriel has a mommy kink. _ Frisk shuddered, suspicion confirmed, as the furry woman began pounding her even harder than before.

Toriel gripped Frisk’s hair, tugging back lightly, whispering in her ear. “You like this, mm~? You like your mommy’s cock?!”

Frisk moaned, panting.  _ Fuck, I think I do too, now. _

“Y-yes mommy~!”

Toriel had a savage look in her eyes, thrusting and rolling her hips furiously, pounding the small girl without any mercy. “My little girl is a slut, isn’t she?!”

“Yes!!” Frisk mewled. “Yes Mommy! I’m a slut~! I love cock~!” She wasn’t acting anymore; Frisk found herself enjoying every moment of this.

Toriel purred, slowly pulling her cock from Frisk’s soaked pussy, flipping the girl so she was on her back, facing the goat woman. She slapped the cock on Frisk’s belly. “Look how big it is, look how much of Mommy she can fit inside you~”

Frisk shuddered, watching Toriel rolling her hips back, again only prodding Frisk with the tip.

“...Beg mommy to rape you.” Toriel whispered, licking her lips. 

“P-please! Fuck me, force it inside me!” She begged her mother, panting softly. “Mommy, I need your cock…! Pound me, hurt me, I don’t care I need it~! I want it so, so-”

Toriel silenced Frisk’s begging by slamming the cock into Frisk’s pussy, hard and fast. She gripped Frisk’s legs, pushing them back, so that she was fucking downwards into the human, fucking Frisk in a mating press. Frisk shuddered, uttering wails of delight, shuddering, and very suddenly cumming, her cunt tightening around the cock burrowing inside her.

Toriel didn’t even slow down, fucking Frisk right through her orgasm, not losing any speed as she brutally slammed into her again and again.

“Mmh, did mommy make you cum~?” She growled. “Well you had better get used to it; Mommy’s nowhere near finished.”

Frisk shivered in trepidation. Toriel continued to slam herself into Frisk, who let out a little whine, as Toriel continued fucking her overstimulated pussy. Toriel was far more brutal than Frisk could have anticipated, her furry balls slapping against Frisk over and over again. Toriel suddenly hitched, her rhythm broken as she slammed in as far as she could go, burying herself deep within Frisk, pumping out thick ropes of cum into the girl. 

Frisk squealed as the white-hot fluids poured into her, filling her womb. Toriel suddenly pulled her cock out, giving it several jerks and firing another thick rope, all over Frisk’s face and tits. Frisk panted for breath, but was given no reprieve. Toriel shifted forward, slapping her cock hard against Frisk’s face. She gasped, and Toriel silenced her by shoving the tip into her mouth.

“Hnn~ Choke on mommy’s cock, sweetie~!” She demanded, bucking her hips, forcing the shaft down Frisk’s throat. Frisk gagged noisily as Toriel shoved her cock down Frisk’s throat. Frisk gave out a whimper, struggling to suck in air through her nose. Toriel grinned wickedly as she bounced her cock into Frisk, who had tears streaming down her cheeks.

“What’s the matter baby girl? You can’t take mommy’s cock? Is it too big for your slutty throat~?” She viciously slammed all the way to the bottom, even forcing in the sheathe, resting her heavy balls on Frisk’s delicate face. Frisk choked noisily and Toriel relented, pulling back so only the tip was in Frisk’s mouth. She allowed the human to catch her breath, before dropping back down. 

Frisk shuddered, vision swaying as Toriel rose up and slammed down, each brutal thrust down her throat making Frisk gag and struggle to see clearly, each thrust sent Toriel’s balls upon Frisk’s face. Toriel hadn’t been exaggerating earlier- she really was trying to break Frisk. 

Toriel continued, several more brutal thrusts slamming down Frisk’s tight throat, before another load of cum was wildly pumped down her throat, thick ropes jetting down into Frisk’s tummy. Toriel again pulled out mid climax, to spray Frisk with monster jizz.

Frisk coughed a little, eyes regaining focus, staring up at the large cock, which Toriel held idly above Frisk’s face. 

With two quick  _ thwaps!  _ Toriel delivered another two cock-slaps to Frisk’s face, grinning. 

“Good girl. Mommy’s so proud~”

Frisk managed a bleak smile. “Th-thank you mommy… Eek~!” She squealed as Toriel lifted her, effortlessly picking Frisk up in the air, dangling her over the fat cock.

“Once more.” Toriel whispered. “And you’ll be mommy’s broken toy.”

Toriel raised Frisk high and with all her effort slammed her down, forcing her entire cock into Frisk’s ass.

Frisk  _ came. _ She came instantly and  _ hard _ . Toriel lifted Frisk and slammed her down again, making Frisk suddenly cum  _ again.  _ Toriel thrust her hips upwards, bouncing Frisk’s ass on her massive cock. Frisk drooled and screamed, cumming over and over again from Toriel’s brutal thrusts, the woman fully intent on breaking Frisk for good. She fucked and slammed her cock in, and Frisk’s mind grew blurry. But Frisk was flooded with determination- the urge to keep going, no matter what. And she could see straight again- she still felt the shocks and spasms of pain and pleasure run through her, but they no longer drove her thoughts.

That didn’t mean that Toriel’s utterly relentless fucking wasn’t the first thing she could think of. It was primarily the only thing in her thoughts. The massive cock was slamming into her ass, slamming into her again and again.

Frisk drooled and whined as Toril pounded her ass, occasionally delivering a vicious spank to Frisk’s rear. Toriel grunted, growling as she slammed Frisk down once again, cock throbbing inside the girl. For the third time, Toriel’s cock spurted a thick load into Frisk, and she let out a long, satisfied moan.

She held Frisk there for a few minutes, before slowly pulling Frisk off her cock and depositing her on the large bed, flopping next to the girl with her arms gently curled around her. Frisk was utterly exhausted, covered in monster-cum, sore, but immensely satisfied. 

And most importantly, sane. Toriel hadn’t broken her. Frisk nestled into Toriel’s warm form.

“...Ah…” Toriel sighed, sadly as she looked into Frisk’s eyes. “...I can see it… You still will leave, won’t you?” She gently nuzzled Frisk. “...I will not stop you, when you do. But please, once you leave this place… be good, won’t you?”

Frisk nodded, giving the monster woman a shaky, clumsy smile. 

But for now, she needed respite. Toriel had certainly exhausted her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment please. 
> 
> Only loosely related but I think I might write a few "Bad ending" type chapters. It honestly wouldn't be *that* different from the main story though, ha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The skeleton girls in this fic are loosely based on the art by Hopebuscuit if you've ever seen it. They're also named after real fonts. 
> 
> Anyway, have fun :3

In the dream world, Chara giggled as she gently massaged Frisk’s aching muscles, slender fingers roaming the shorter girl’s body. 

“Wow, you did it…” Chara shook her head with a smile, as Frisk awkwardly lay in the flowers. Chara’s gentle touch was a welcome relief after the incredibly wild night with Toriel. 

“...Mommy, huh~?” Chara teased, and Frisk blushed. “Sounds like you got a few more kinks than you even knew about…”

Frisk shyly glanced away. “I w-was just trying to provoke her, because I thought it might wear her out faster.” 

“Maybe it did, but that could have backfired, and then you’d have lost your mind.” Chara nuzzled her, purring. “But… you didn’t. You’re just determined to get further huh?” 

Frisk smiled a bit, then squeaked as Chara playfully gave her tits a squeeze, kissing Frisk’s collar from behind. 

“Sorry~” Chara murmured, not sorry at all. “You’ve got a lovely pair I can’t seem to keep my hands off of~” She playfully massaged Frisk’s boobs, hands working and squeezing them, more gently than Toriel had. 

“You… were kind of innocent, before you fell, huh~? A virgin?”

Frisk nodded. “Y-yeah. I knew about sex and um, stuff… But hadn’t really touched myself…”

“Aww.” Chara cooed. “Cutie. Well, mm, I was… definitely more loose than you, even before I fell.” She giggled. “But It was a long time ago, and things were different and I got chased away for being a harlot.”

“That’s sad.” Frisk pouted, shifting to nuzzle Chara comfortingly. The girl blushed, to Frisk’s delight.

“It’s just how it was, and things were much nicer when I fell down here~” Chara kissed Frisk’s forehead. Her soft lips trailing over the girl’s skin. “Monster girls are good company, if you can manage to keep your mind.” Her expression changed a bit. “Be careful. It’s only gonna get harder and they’re going to be more relentless from here.”

Frisk nodded. Chara smiled.

“Okay… that’s the unhappy heavy stuff out of the way… soooo~” 

She pounced on Frisk, with devious lustful intent in her gaze. Frisk moaned and shivered.

* * *

When Frisk awoke, Toriel was in the kitchen. The human girl walked up behind the woman and gave her a hug. The furry monster lady laughed softly. 

“Oh… Good morning my child.” There was sadness in her eyes, but there was some hope too. “...You’ve proven that you’re strong enough to survive out there…” She kissed Frisk’s forehead softly. “But you do not have to leave right away. When you do, however… You should know that the doors shall seal, and you will not be able to return.”

Frisk nodded and Toriel smiled, offering her some breakfast. The girl ate ravenously, before giving the motherly monster a lingering hug and kiss goodbye. She left, with a small bag with food for the trip, and a thicker, warmer sweater for the cold ahead.

Frisk stopped at the door. A familiar girl was curled in front of the exit with a smirk.

“Ooh, clever girl, survived without losing her mind, mmm?” Flowery giggled, groping at her own tits as she stared Frisk down. Frisk stood her ground, ready to flee if she needed to. The girl moaned, slowly. “Why not give up? Be everyone’s cumslut? It’s what you’re destined to be~” She gleefully showed off her cock, rubbing it. “It only gets harder from here, princess. They’ll rape you and rape you and rape you until you give in and lay there, broken and whining for more.

She cackled, giggling as she rubbed her own cock. “And once you break, I’ll be there to have my fun~!” With a moan, she came in a sudden spurt, before giggling and withdrawing into the earth, vanishing.

Frisk ran through the door and left the ruins, legs shaking.

* * *

It was a good thing Frisk had been given warmer clothes. As much as she liked plain, simple outfits that just so happened to nicely hug her curves, she knew they wouldn’t do very well in this frozen place… Snowdin. Cold, with snow.

Underground.

She wasn’t sure how but there was  _ snow _ .  _ Underground. _

Still, it wasn’t all bad. She met a pair of charming, if odd, skeleton girls. Well “skeletons” are what they called themselves, but they had skin. Pale, soft white skin and black eyes with glowing lights hidden in them. They were near opposites in every way. One, laid back, semi-uncaring, easygoing, short and stocky- Her name was Lexia.

The other girl was tall and skinny, full of energy and excitement- she cared about everything. She was called Clair.

Were they… named after fonts? Frisk could swear she’d vaguely heard of fonts with those names. Still, they didn’t seem to interested in ravishing her. Clair, despite her height, seemed to be younger and more naive and not even know what it would have meant. Bubbly and sweet when she wasn’t cheerily telling Frisk that she was going to “capture” her.

And Lexia didn’t seem to really care enough. She just sort of wandered about and showed up ahead of wherever Frisk was going.

That wasn’t to say Snowdin wasn’t without its monsters who would try. The first one she met was a… dog girl? Her gaze wasn’t very steady, and she kept weaving her hair.

“Did somebody move?!” She barked, clambering out of her sentry station. “Was someone moving?! I can only see moving things…” She growled, her teeth showing. The lithe dog girl looked about, and Frisk blushed, seeing a tapered, canine cock emerging from her sheath.

“Don’t move…” 

She couldn’t see Frisk, and soon her back was turned. Frisk crept closer, until she was right behind the dog girl. She reached around slowly and began stroking her cock.

“Yip! Something’s p-petting me!” She woofed, her tail wagging. Frisk bit back a giggle as she began sneakily giving the dog girl a handjob from behind. 

“Something that’s not moving!” She yipped again, bucking her hips and a spurt of cum shot out. “I-I.. it wasn’t moving… I-I’m gonna need some treats for this…”

She dove into the station to hide. Frisk shook her head with a smile, and resumed on her way.

* * *

Frisk was ambushed a while later, when she was jumped from behind by the next Monster Girl- another dog, this one smaller and fluffier, with a grin on her rather cute face. She didn’t speak, just gave a playful growl and began to tug Frisk’s pants down. She squeaked, and squirmed, feeling the cold snowdin air on her body for a moment, only to be replaced by the doggy-girl’s warm body, and then by more warmth as her pussy was invaded by the girl’s cock.   
  


She wasn’t very big, but she was very vigorous as she humped Frisk’s pussy, naturally, doggy-style. Frisk moaned and took several heaving breaths. She was trapped on her hands and knees in the cold snow, the puppy-like enthusiasm from the wild girl atop her causing her to be jerked forward with each needy thrust.

Frisk whimpered, as the other girl humped away, eagerly, feeling a swelling at the base of the puppy-girl’s cock. Frisk could feel the dog girl’s knot swelling as it pressed against her pussy. Frisk uttered a little mewl as dog girl’s arms wrapped around Frisk, pulling her backwards while pressing forwards. With a  _ pop _ the knot forced itself inside.

The dog girl yipped happily, humping fast and wild, her thrusts no longer as long, but they were much more rapid, with the thick knot tying them together. Frisk bit her lip, feeling the cock throb. Before long the puppy-girl’s seed was flooding into Frisk. She gave a gasp, as she was pinned, feeling the cum flood her pussy.

After a while, the doggy girl’s knot deflated, and she tugged out, gently nudging Frisk’s pants back up to keep the girl from freezing, but not before giving her firm rump a quick squeeze. The girl gave another cutesy bark sound, licking Frisk’s cheek, before darting off into the snow. Frisk sat up, a little dazed, but after a moment, she felt a rush of pleasant energy, and found the strength to stand and continue through the biting cold.

* * *

Frisk was rather surprised when the orb Clair placed in her hands suddenly shot out, down into her pants and nested itself tightly against her clit, but she quickly uncovered why, when she brushed a wall of the electricity maze. Frisk gave a startled scream, as the shock went right into her. It hurt, but it also… felt really good. Frisk shuddered, biting her lip. Clair didn’t seem to notice the secondary effect of the shock and was giddily bouncing.

“You see human?” She sounded very excited. “My electricity maze is impassable!”

Frisk chewed her lip, flushing as she carefully continued to maneuver through the maze, taking her time. Each mistake led to her uttering a squeal as she was shocked, her pussy drooling as the apple-sized orb zapped her clit. She made it, almost at the end, legs shaking violently. 

“Oh-ho~!” The oblivious skeleton girl beamed, bouncing. “You solved it so easily~! Too easily…” She giggled, seeming to have not even noticed Frisk rocking on the brink of an orgasm. “But the next puzzle will not be so easy~! It was designed by my sister!” 

The girl cackled and fled, followed by her sister who gave Frisk a wink.

“Nice job kid.” She noted sardonically. “My sis seems to be having fun. M’ sure you are too.”

Frisk uttered a whimper as Lexia strolled off. Nobody was around. Hesitantly, Frisk reached a hand back one final time-

She choked back a scream as she came from the electric shock, shuddering as her juices drooled over the orb.

_ I think I’m gonna keep this.  _ She thought, digging the orb out of her pants and hiding it in her bag.  _ Just in case I find a new way to activate it. _

* * *

Frisk froze when she was ambushed by a pair of tall dog girls in cloaks. They couldn’t see very well, it seems. They stuck close, shifting to sniff and protect each other. 

“What’s that smell?” 

“Where’s that smell?”

They leaned close and Frisk squeaked, stumbling back. They sniffed again. “That smell…”

“It makes me…”

“...want.”

“Me too.”

Frisk squeaked as they both gripped her suddenly, pulling her to her feet.

“I want to share her with you, sweetie~!” One giggled to the other.

Frisk would have uttered a protest, but the robed dog ladies were already stripping Frisk, her clothes tumbling off, roughly groping and fondling her. She uttered a whimpering little moan. 

“Rrr. No fur. So smooth~!” One play-growled, shifting her robes to reveal an erect canine cock, much larger than the puppy girl from earlier. Frisk opened her mouth to complain but was muffled when the cock was stuffed in her mouth.

_ Should have seen that coming _ . She realized awkwardly, bent forward and forced to take the large, tapered cock into her throat. The other robed girl giggled, before shoving her own cock deep into Frisk’s cunt.

“Rrf~ Tight and warm~ Soft~!” She barked to her companion, who giggled. The pair leaned forward and shared a deep kiss, before they went to work, lifting Frisk up and ramming their cocks into her, spitroasting the helpless human above the ground. Frisk squealed, muffled as the dog ladies fucked her between them, slamming their knotted cocks into Frisk’s holes. She shuddered and moaned as they noisily humped the girl dangling limply between them.

“Nnhn~ This smell feels so good~! She’s slobbering all over my cock~!”

“Mmh~! She’s tight too~! So wet~!”

Frisk moaned, and realized she was indeed eagerly slurping on the cock. This place was  _ really  _ changing her. She shuddered as the cocks slammed into her, both thrusting in tandem with one another.

Frisk cried out, the girl’s effortlessly shifting their rhythm of thrusts to another speed, still in perfect sync- each thrust in perfect time with one another. She shuddered in alarm as she felt the knots swelling, larger than the other dog girl. Could she even fit those knots? Her eyes widened as the first knot forced itself into her pussy, and the second one managed to force her mouth around it, trapping the cock in her throat. Frisk gagged and whimpered cutely. 

“Hhmmm~” The girl stuffed down Frisk’s throat panted. “Gonna cum~”

“Mmmmh~” The second panted, dragging her partner into a kiss. “So good~ Me too~”

Both cocks throbbed, and fired off their loads. Frisk whimpered, swallowing as much as she could, choking down the cock in her throat. Slowly, she felt the knots deflate and she was dropped into the snow. The two girls seemed rather enamoured with one another and were distracted. Frisk re-dressed, her clothes wet but still better than being naked, and continued on her way, glancing back to see the girls nuzzling and kissing eagerly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment if you wanna. Ciao~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for more fun. ;3 Hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it.
> 
> This one's a tad short. My apologies.

Frisk was exhausted by the time she got to Snowdin. She smelled strongly of sex, she was bedraggled, and she really needed a good meal, a hot bath and a soft bed. The first one she got easily enough at a small general store. There, a tall, curvy bunny woman sold Frisk some hot cinnamon “bunnies”, which Frisk thought was cute. The woman even offered Frisk a discount, in exchange for… some services. 

She was hidden under the counter, her large breasts wrapped around the bunny woman’s cock, sucking at the tip gently. Frisk shuddered, impressed by how casually the woman continued her business, selling snacks to monster girls, never once betraying the girl under the counter pleasuring her.

Frisk rather liked the change of pace. This strange place beneath the mountain was making her love all kinds of sex, and she couldn’t say she had a favorite, but this was a nice kind too. Slow, methodical, playful and fairly gentle. She sucked and worked her tits slowly around the cock, occasionally giving a surprised sound when the woman would thrust her cock forward, or gently tug Frisk’s head a little bit down the cock.

She mewed, as the woman suddenly came in her mouth, holding the tip of the cock there until she was sure Frisk had swallowed.

The woman gently tugged Frisk out from under the counter, with a smile, handing Frisk a few free treats. “Why don’t you stop by the inn, sweetie? My sister runs it. Tell her I sent you…” She winked. “She offers a similar discount!”

Frisk blushed, dressing and pocketing her treats. The bunny woman planted a quick kiss on the girl’s cheek, before sending her out.

* * *

Frisk, upon telling the innkeeper bunny who sent her, was neatly pulled to a side room.

“Oh~? Then you get the special guest room. It’s a discount, but in exchange…” Frisk was lifted and playfully tossed back onto a luxuriously soft bed. “...In exchange, you’re my toy for a few hours~” 

Frisk gulped as the woman approached, shedding her clothes. Beneath them was a tight, leather outfit that made it clear Frisk had at least some pain in store. The rabbit woman smirked, pulling away Frisk’s clothes, before she was fully nude, delivering a rough slap to Frisk’s pussy, causing the girl to cry out.

Frisk bit her lip as the fuzzy rabbit lady giggled, delivering another merciless slap to Frisk’s body, smacking the girl’s ass and watching it jiggle. 

“Mmh, I can’t decide where to start with you.” She giggled, pinning Frisk down effortlessly. Frisk moaned submissively as she was teased and abused. Frisk had quickly learned that she had a strong masochist streak not long after falling down here, but she hadn’t realized how much she enjoyed being used like this. The woman shifted Frisk up, slapping her cock against the girl’s face. 

She mewled and whimpered as she was tossed right back against the bed. Clearly this woman didn’t want to just fuck Frisk- she wanted to abuse and ravage and hurt the little slut. And god, she had to be close to Toriel’s size, too. The woman shifted Frisk about, so that she was being shoved down face-first, the cock being forced inside her asshole. Frisk cried out, eyes wide.

“Hnn, god yes~!” The bunny woman grinned, yanking on Frisk’s hair and slamming her cock into the girl again. Frisk moaned and whined, tongue lolling as her hair was pulled, and the bunny woman gave her throat a light squeeze, careful to watch the girl’s breathing so as to not seriously hurt her.

She shifted, fucking into Frisk, lifting her off the ground. Frisk moaned and cried out, tongue lolling as she was bounced on the cock- The bunny was standing now, fucking Frisk into the air, gripping her wrists and pulling them down as she slammed into the slutty human.

Frisk was seeing stars from the force of the woman’s thrusts, tongue lolling from her mouth. Her eyes were rolling, and she was screaming and drooling. The monster woman tittered. 

“Fuck, big sis was right to send you to me~! You’re such a little fuckslut~!” She grunted, slamming Frisk against the wall, fucking her against it. 

Frisk whimpered and whined, tongue lolling. “F-fuck… I am… I’m a whore~!” 

“Hnhnnf~” The bunny girl shuddered in delight, slapping Frisk playfully, biting her neck with her little buck teeth. “You’re just a little cumdump, aren’t you?! Well don’t worry sweetie…” She slammed her cock in again with a grunt. “I’ll fuck you until you’re nice and tired~!”

Frisk whined, gasping and moaning in pleasure, the girl slamming her cock into Frisk. The actual thrusts were nowhere near as powerful as Toriel’s had been, but her slaps and bites and domination was another thing entirely.

Suddenly, the door opened and a young girl about Frisk’s age walked in. The smaller bunny girl’s ears flicked. “Oh! Hi mommy~! You have a guest~!” The girl scrambled up onto the bed to watch, grinning. The bunny woman grunted, bucking her hips.

“Nnh~ That’s right sweetie. Want to help her feel welcome~?”

Frisk shuddered in delight as the girl tossed her dress off, her own cock throbbing to life. “Yeah~!” She giggled, reaching a hand out and slapping roughly at Frisk’s pussy, causing the girl to moan shrilly. Seems both mother and daughter had a sadistic streak to them.

Frisk whimpered, as the woman suddenly pulled out, leaving Frisk gasping and begging.

“P-please, why’d you stop… don’t stop… Please…” The woman smirked, slapping Frisk’s face with her cock. 

“Shut up, whore~” She grinned mercilessly. “Clean me.” She held the cock against Frisk’s face, and the girl obediently began slurping and lavishing the cock with her tongue, worshipping the heavy shaft. The younger girl giggled, joining Frisk, eagerly licking at her own mother’s cock. This sent a shiver down Frisk’s spine, to be aiding in something like this.

“Mmh, Mommy, you’re as tasty as ever~” The daughter gushed.

Her mother smiled coyly. “Aw, thank you baby girl. How does our guest taste~?” 

Frisk quivered as the smaller bun slowly ran her lips and tongue over Frisk, before slowly licking her pussy. 

“Like a slut.” The bunny girl grinned, slapping Frisk’s ass. Frisk mewled, then squeaked as the girl licked around her asshole, slowly tonguing in a ring. 

“Mhmm… Like a little painslut.” She said, delivering another aggressive spank. Frisk moaned again, and suddenly was yanked up by her hair, forced to look up at the older bunny. 

“Mmh, you know dear~?” She murmured, slowly lifting Frisk up. “You would look lovely with longer hair… And pigtails. That way you’d have handles.” She smirked, and then slammed Frisk’s head down her cock, deliberately rough, choking the smaller slut.

Frisk gagged noisily, then squealed a little as the bunny-woman’s daughter rose up, stuffing her own, smaller but still quite sizable cock into Frisk’s anus, thrusting in deep. The mother and daughter gleefully fucked Frisk’s holes, slamming into either side. They lifted Frisk, both of them surprisingly sturdy and strong, pounding away at their little bitch, fucking her mercilessly. 

Frisk was a twitching, moaning mess as the cocks messily slammed in, gagging and quivering as she was spitroasted roughly by them. The cocks throbbed, and twitched, before both unloaded, cumming deep within her. She shuddered as she was dropped on the soft bed, heaving for breath.

“What a good cumslut.” The bunny woman smirked. “But you’re far from done, dear… I’m going to fuck you unconscious…”

“Me too~!” Her daughter giggled, rubbing her cock to get it back to full mast. Frisk slowly rose up to her knees, looking up at the two. The pair grinned, before viciously slapping their cocks against Frisk’s face. She squeaked as she was slapped down, shuddering. God, this place was corrupting her. Even being abused like this was turning her on… and it was only just beginning.

* * *

Frisk was left on the bed, unable to push herself up or even speak. The women had tired themselves out- and left Frisk nearly comatose. She shuddered, deeply satisfied. Her womb and ass were pumped full of cum, and it was splattered all over her face and chest. She was a little bruised, with marks on her from the slaps and bites, but otherwise fine. Just utterly exhausted. She drifted to sleep.

Oddly, in the dream-world, her bruises remained, although she felt nowhere near as exhausted. Chara appeared, playfully wrapping herself around Frisk. “You’d think they would have been nice enough to give you some aftercare.” She murmured, softly kissing a bruise on Frisk’s neck.

“A-ah…” Frisk blushed. Somehow, this strange girl could still make her blush even after all she’d been through down here. Chara continued gently kissing at Frisk’s bruises, a surprising softness in her gaze. 

“So you like it when people are rough with ya, huh~?” Chara teased. “I mean we knew that for a bit, but this confirms it.”

“Mhm…” Frisk nodded. “Didn’t realize it, but…”

“Well this is a great place to experiment and learn, just don’t let them break your mind~” Chara nuzzled Frisk, pressing her lips to the girl’s chest. “At least not permanently.” 

“Nhh…” Frisks shuddered, as Chara’s soft lips teased across her skin, lavishing her chest and nipples in feather-duster kisses. “You… sure know a lot about this stuff.”

Chara looked up, somewhere between nostalgic and melancholic. “Mm… I got quite an education when I fell… Rather not think too much ‘bout it right now.” She nipped at Frisk very softly, causing her to squeak. “But I’m happy to share some of what I learned~” Chara paused, fondling Frisk’s boobs. “...Holy fuck, your tits are amazing.” 

“Hnn…” Frisk shuddered at the attention. “You sure get distracted easily.”

“You’re very distracting.” Chara shrugged. “God, you’re only, what, sixteen? Your boobs are fucking huge!” She giggled, kissing Frisk. “Think I was your age when I died. Maybe a lil’ older. Wish I had curves like yours, darling.” she nuzzled Frisk, kissing her again, still gently fondling and groping her. She squirmed and moaned a bit at Chara’s touch, and the ghost girl smiled. 

“Mm… You know, all this… This touching and pleasure… I think it’s making me stronger somehow… Maybe if you keep this up, I’ll be able to appear in the real word~” Chara giggled. “Then you’d never be rid of me!” She nipped at Frisk’s neck softly, giving a playful growl.

“Ah! T-that… doesn’t sound… t-too bad…” Frisk mewled.

“It’s just a maybe, and it will take a  _ lot _ .” Chara murmured, voice husky. “Mm. Just remember, as long as nobody manages to break you permanently, you’ll be okay~” 

She tweaked Frisk’s nipples teasingly, getting another squeak. “Mmh… Now then~” She giggled, working a leg between Frisk’s legs. “How do you feel about one more, before I let you rest properly~?” 

Frisk shuddered, already grinding her slick pussy on Chara’s thigh, panting cutely. “Hnn~ A-any time for you…” 

Chara’s cheeks grew brighter, and she giggled. “My my, someone’s getting better at flirting…” She shifted, pressing her own slit into Frisk’s leg. The two ground together slowly, taking their time. Somehow, sex with Chara was far more intimate than any other sex Frisk had had in the past few days. 

Frisk had a sneaking suspicion that she was falling in love, but it had been too short a time to make such a meaningful assumption. For now, she clung to Chara, loving every moment of their intimacy. Chara kissed her deeply, their tongues awkwardly intertwining. Clearly, Chara was far more experienced, her own tongue playfully darting to all the right parts of Frisk’s mouth, while Frisk shyly tried to keep up.

Eventually, though, the pair gave in to pleasure, moaning as they held each other close. Their climaxes were soft and quiet, but enough for both of them to shudder and relax into each other. 

Chara pecked Frisk’s cheek. “Hmm…” She purred. “After all your practice, pacifying all the monsters will be too easy.” She teased, as Frisk drifted off, so fast asleep that she even slept in the dream world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will take a while. It was kinda badly made and I need to workshop the fuck out of it and make it better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had fun <3 Leave a comment or a kudo cause im a slut for that stuff. Byebye~


End file.
